1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self contained machine, to be used as a grinder for sharpening most rotary lawn mower blades and blades of like design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, no other patents exist which disclose or suggest this invention.